Quatre saisons
by Kelith
Summary: Série de oneshots sur le thème des quatre saisons[Neji x Tenten]
1. Chapter 1

_Hiver_

_À l'aube de la première neige, lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages, on raconte que la neige scintille de milliers d'étoiles et qu'à ce moment-là, tous nos vœux peuvent être entendus._

_Nul doute que ce jour-là, deux vœux de plus ont dû être exaucés…_

_Maudit réveil !_

Elle abattit sa main avec violence sur l'appareil de torture matinale pour l'éteindre.

_Pfff ! Je m'étonnerai toujours de la résistance de cet engin…après tout ce que je lui fais subir !_

Lentement, très lentement, elle s'assit dans son lit. Les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux en bataille, elle n'était encore qu'à moitié réveillée. Mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, des bruits de pas lourds non identifiés se firent rapidement entendre…ils s'approchaient de la chambre…de _sa_ chambre…de plus en plus vite…de plus en plus fort…

_Oh non ! Pas lui !_

Et ainsi que chaque matin – et à son grand désespoir – une créature terrifiante déboulait dans sa chambre en hurlant tel un damné :

- TENTEN !!!

Sa seule défense…son oreiller !

Et comme chaque fois, l'arme fatale atterrit platement sur la figure de l'abominable monstre. Ce magnifique lancé de coussin fut très vite accompagné d'un son doux et mélodieux tout droit sorti de la gorge d'une jeune fille encore pure et innocente :

- JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !!!

Ce fut bref et clair.

Mais ce matin, il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel…oui…il y avait forcément quelque chose d'anormal pour que son jeune frère soit aussi déchaîné dès le matin (c'était encore pire que d'habitude, si c'était encore possible…).

- Eh ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-il en sautillant joyeusement dans la chambre de sa grande sœur, ignorant superbement ses menaces.

- Non…soupira-t-elle, blasée. Mais je sens que tu vas bientôt me l'apprendre.

Il plongea alors sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et écarta violemment les volets. La lumière du jour envahit la pièce et éblouit Tenten qui dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'en remettre. Puis, d'un geste théâtral, son frère désigna le paysage au dehors en déclarant bien plus bruyamment que solennellement au goût de sa sœur :

- IL A NEIGÉ !!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais tout ce cirque ! râla la jeune fille.

- Bah quoi ? C'est pas souvent qu'on a de la neige !

- M'en fous, j'aime pas la neige (son frère prit un air offusqué). Alors maintenant…_SORS DE MA CHAMBRE_ !

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Et il se précipita vers la sortie sous la menace des kunai fétiches de sa sœur.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin disparut, Tenten souffla un bon coup et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Mais son répit fut de courte durée car la tête de son frère réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il manigance encore ?…_

- Au fait…

- Quoi encore ?!

Son sourire espiègle s'agrandit de plus belle, comme pour augmenter le suspens de sa déclaration qui tardait à montrer le bout de son nez – ce qui énerva passablement Tenten déjà suffisamment échauffée.

- Y'a ton prince charmant qui t'attend en bas depuis au moins dix minutes, lâcha-t-il enfin d'une traite.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et tenta de décoder mentalement le message de son frère.

_Deux petites secondes…un prince charmant…en bas de chez moi…_

Le jeune garçon suivit avec intérêt l'évolution de la réflexion de sa sœur attendant avec impatience sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre.

- Neji ?! En bas ?!

_Et depuis dix minutes en plus ! Mais c'est pas normal !_

Prise d'une soudaine illumination, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil.

- Tu as changé l'heure de mon réveil ?!!

Bingo !

Son frère ricana, ravi de sa bonne farce, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Tenten. Complètement hors d'elle, elle lui jeta un regard on ne peut plus explicite. Mais cette fois, son cadet eut l'intelligence de partir définitivement car il savait que ce coup-ci, sa sœur ne lui jetterait pas qu'un modeste oreiller. Des tas d'objets plus intéressants les uns que les autres étaient à sa portée, tel que sa table de chevet, ses fameux kunai, sa commode ou encore son armoire qu'elle était bien capable de lui catapulter pour l'occasion. Il savait qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de Tenten et il estimait que ses limites étaient bientôt outrepassées. Aller au-delà signifierait son arrêt de mort à coup sûr. Et il avait raison !

Une fois seule, Tenten se rua vers la salle de bains pour se préparer – ce qui ne lui prit que cinq minutes (record battu !). Elle dévala ensuite les escaliers, prit au vol un peu de quoi manger, essaya vainement d'articuler un « Au revoir » correct à ses parents, assassina son frère du regard et fila rejoindre son coéquipier dehors.

- Tu es en retard, fut le seul salut auquel elle eut droit.

_Hmph ! Peut mieux faire…_

- Oui, je sais…répondit-elle hors d'haleine.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin reprit son souffle, elle scruta les alentours et constata qu'il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Tiens ! Où est passé Lee ?

- Il est tombé malade et…

- Gai-sensei l'oblige à rester au lit, acheva Tenten lassée par les frasques de ses deux énergumènes.

- Exact.

- Ah la la…ils ne changeront décidément jamais ces deux-là.

_Comme quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs…_

Puis, réprimant un frisson de froid, elle suivit Neji déjà en route pour leur terrain d'entraînement habituel.

Comme toujours, la plus grande partie du chemin se fit en silence. Tenten trouvait cela un peu pesant à la longue mais…Neji restait Neji, et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait se mettre à parler de la pluie et du beau temps au risque de se faire attaquer par la jeune fille persuadée d'avoir à faire à un imposteur. Alors, comme d'habitude, ce fut elle qui prit les devants et décida de rompre ce silence.

- Je n'aime pas l'hiver…C'est trop froid, trop blanc et trop calme. Et toi, tu aimes l'hiver ?

_Génial le sujet de discussion..._

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est froid, blanc, et surtout…très calme.

Première tentative de communication échoué.

_Il aurait pu au moins faire un effort ! Et puis cette saleté de neige m'énerve ! Vingt centimètres au moins ! J'en ai marre de marcher là-dedans !_

Mais elle n'allait certainement pas annuler son entraînement journalier pour si peu. Et puis, au moins, il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et malgré le vent polaire qui soufflait, le ciel était bleu et sans nuages pour l'obscurcir.

- Ah ! Ça y est, on est arrivé !

Enfin ! 

- On ne reconnaît même plus notre terrain avec toute cette neige, observa-t-elle la mine boudeuse.

- Ça ne t'empêcheras pas de t'entraîner, fit judicieusement remarquer Neji.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

Et comme chaque jour, ils s'exercèrent ensemble, ou plutôt, Tenten aidait Neji à s'exercer. Elle épuisa ainsi son assortiment d'armes en tout genre – et dieu sait combien il était grand ! – sur le tourbillon divin de son coéquipier qui tenait encore une fois à le perfectionner et ce depuis des années. Ce manège dura pendant un bon bout de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se hasarde à demander une faveur au jeune homme :

- Attends ! Il faut absolument que je te montre ma nouvelle technique. Tu vas voir ! Même toi, tu seras impressionné !

- Ça reste à prouver…

Sûre d'elle, elle ne se laissa nullement démonter par le scepticisme de Neji. Et ce fut d'un pas conquérant qu'elle se dirigea vers sa besace préalablement déposée sur le côté, pendant que le jeune homme allait s'asseoir sur un rondin de bois tout proche – mais à une distance raisonnable tout de même – en croisant les bras, résigné à devoir observer son équipière déployer tout son talent. Il l'observa ainsi sortir deux parchemins de son sac et repartir au centre du terrain déterminée comme jamais. Elle déroula avec précaution ses rouleaux comme s'ils avaient été fait de cristal ou d'un quelconque matériau précieux et fragile et les étala sur le sol. Jusque là tout allait bien. Elle débuta son rituel d'invocation et les explosions débutèrent – Tenten était connu pour son nouveau penchant pour les explosifs ce qui ne rassurait pas son entourage et en particulier son frère.

Il y eut tout d'abord quelques explosions, de faible intensité – pas de quoi faire broncher l'imperturbable Neji en somme. Puis, les détonations se firent de plus en plus proches et puissantes. Un froncement de sourcil du Hyûga indiqua alors qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Enfin, la dernière déflagration fut la plus redoutable. Tout objet autour de la jeune fille fut littéralement pulvérisé et elle se retrouva malgré elle enfermée dans l'épais nuage de fumée noire qu'elle avait elle-même conçu. Elle toussota et tenta de s'extirper avec peine du voile opaque qui la retenait prisonnière mais n'y parvint pas. Elle dut donc attendre que la nuée noirâtre se dissipe d'elle-même pour découvrir les dégâts qu'elle avait engendré. Le décor d'auparavant avait été dévasté et elle n'avait à l'évidence pas prévu une telle destruction.

- Neji ? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je ne maîtrise pas encore toutes les subtilités de mes armes explosives !

Elle le chercha des yeux mais ne le vit nulle part.

_Mais où est-il donc passé ?_

- Neji ?

Elle l'aperçu alors étendu par terre, inanimé et couvert d'égratignures.

_Non ! C'est impossible ! Neji ne se serait jamais laissé avoir comme ça !_

Mais l'angoisse prit le pas sur la raison et elle accourut à ses côtés. Agenouillée sur le sol, elle entreprit tout d'abord de le secouer – elle n'allait pas se permettre de le frapper tout de même. Mais rien n'y fit.

- Oh la la la la la la ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Neji !!! Réveille-toi !!!

Au bord des larmes, elle ne savait plus que faire et commençait à paniquer.

Soudain, le jeune homme inerte ouvrit ses yeux immaculés et se releva en époussetant ses vêtements d'un geste désinvolte, sous les yeux médusés de sa partenaire toujours accroupie au sol.

- Tu as eu peur ? demanda-t-il assorti d'un sourire moqueur à en faire rougir plus d'une.

- Tu…Tu…

Elle ne parvenait même plus à trouver les mots tellement elle était abasourdie par le comportement de Neji. Elle se releva progressivement, encore sous le choc.

- Tu t'es foutu de moi !! s'exclama-t-elle après s'en être partiellement remise.

- Alors, tu as eu peur ? répéta-t-il nullement impressionné par l'explosion imminente qu'il sentait venir de la part de sa coéquipière.

- IDIOT !!! cria-t-elle soudain sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait et surtout à qui elle s'adressait. Bien sûr que…

Elle s'interrompit, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit – ou plutôt hurlé – et surtout de ce qu'elle allait laisser entendre. À ce moment-là, il s'engagea dans son esprit une véritable lutte quant à savoir ce qu'elle allait répondre. Si elle lui disait « Oui », elle lui ferait bien trop plaisir, et sa fierté – à laquelle elle tenait tant – en prendrait un sacré coup. Et si elle lui disait « Non », il saurait évidemment qu'elle mentirait, mais sa fierté serait préservée.

Toujours en plein débat intérieur, elle évita le regard scrutateur de l'Hyûga, bien trop perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait de deviner ce que ressentait les gens. Enfin, après avoir longuement pesé le pour et le contre, elle replanta fièrement ses yeux noisettes dans les pupilles blanches de Neji qui tentait de masquer un sourire victorieux sous son habituel masque d'indifférence.

- Eh bien oui ! J'ai eu peur ! Voilà, tu es content ? répliqua-t-elle, ses yeux dardant des étincelles.

- Très, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Et sa question satisfaite, il lui tourna le dos et partit. Tenten, qui rageait dans son coin, se décida finalement à le suivre tout en marmonnant pour elle-même des paroles incompréhensibles mais dont on ne pouvait que deviner le sens.

_Pffff ! Il m'a bien eu !_

Mais malgré elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'arborer un magnifique sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, car elle aurait juré qu'il avait été content qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Un jour, elle lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce.

Soudain, alors qu'elle piétinait péniblement la neige, une merveilleuse idée germa dans son esprit et une expression mutine finit par apparaître sur son visage aux joues rosies par l'air glacial de l'hiver. Elle s'inclina alors pour prendre de la neige dans ses mains. Elle la tassa pour former une boule de neige quasi parfaite et l'expédia en direction du jeune homme. Sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, Neji leva le bras et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne lui atterrisse précisément sur la tête.

- Inutile Tenten.

Evidemment, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle avait quand même à faire au plus prometteur des Hyûga.

- Neji…soupira-t-elle d'une voix où se mêlaient le reproche et l'amusement. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser.

Il se retourna alors pour la découvrir quelques mètres plus loin lui souriant de toutes ses dents, les mains sur les hanches et une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noisettes.

- Ah oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en faisant bondir la boule de neige récupérée dans sa main droite.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il la lui envoya sur la figure où la boule de neige effectua un « splaf » inoubliable.

- Neji !!! s'écria la jeune fille surprise. C'est froid !!!

Le temps qu'elle dégage la neige de son visage, il se retrouva derrière elle. Puis, il se pencha et murmura au creux de son cou :

- Tu vois…je sais m'amuser.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud caresser sa nuque, elle frissonna. Et cette fois, elle était sûre que ce n'était pas le froid.


	2. Chapter 2

_Printemps_

Recroquevillé dans un coin, il attendait. Était-ce le jour ou la nuit ? Il n'en savait rien. La pièce était bien trop sombre pour qu'il puisse les distinguer et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il y était enfermé pour avoir encore la notion du temps. Sa vue avait mis un certain temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais maintenant, il y voyait mieux que n'importe qui. Malgré cela, voir le soleil lui manquait cruellement. La seule lumière qu'il lui était donné de voir était celle qui parvenait à s'infiltrer sous la porte verrouillée.

Au départ, il avait commencé à compter les secondes, les minutes, et avait fini par se lasser. Depuis, il ressassait ce qui l'avait amené dans cette prison. Il ne savait certes pas ce qu'ils attendaient de lui en le maintenant enfermé, mais il savait pourquoi il était là. Ils l'avaient sacrifié. Ils avaient tué la seule personne qui croyait en lui. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul. Sans personne qui puisse lui indiquer quel chemin prendre. Tout ça à cause d'elle ! Oui. C'était à cause d'elle qu'on lui avait enlevé celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Et lui était là parce qu'ils avaient eu peur pour leur petite héritière ! Ils en avaient tous après elle alors qu'elle était si faible. Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Un jour ou l'autre, il se vengerait, lui, rejeté par tous, abandonné par son propre père, trahit par son propre sang.

Il reconnut enfin son pas. C'était elle. Son hérédité n'était pas encore assez développé et ne lui permettait que de distinguer des ombres bouger derrière le mur, mais sa façon de marcher était reconnaissable entre toutes. Un pas léger et rapide qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, celui de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à enfreindre les règles. Chaque jour, elle venait lui ouvrir pour qu'il puisse voir la lumière ; et elle lui apportait également de la nourriture, car il n'était que très peu nourri de par sa réputation auprès des domestiques qui se faisaient un plaisir de l'affamer d'autant plus, certains répugnaient même à le toucher, mais Neji n'en avait cure et leur crédulité lui faisait pitié.

Il l'entendit insérer la clé à l'intérieur de la serrure et un déclic se produisit. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le visage d'une jeune femme aux traits tirés par l'angoisse et la fatigue. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le jeune garçon, elle sourit et s'avança dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Neji-sama, le salua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tendit un petit paquet.

- Tenez. Je vous ai apporté quelques bentô.

Le jeune garçon prit le paquet et la remercia du bout des lèvres tandis qu'elle se relevait et s'inclinait derechef.

- Je vous laisse la porte ouverte, je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

Puis, elle partit précipitamment pendant que Neji ouvrait le baluchon. Lorsqu'il vit l'allure des bentô, il se dit qu'elle avait sûrement dû les cuisiner elle-même et il lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant. Mais malgré la faim qui le tiraillait, son regard se posa sur la porte qui bâillait et laissait passer un rayon de lumière dans lequel voletait toute la poussière accumulée dans la pièce. Il avait toujours tenu à respecter la confiance que la jeune femme avait placé en lui et n'était jusque là jamais sorti. Question d'honneur. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il avait la désagréable sensation que cette sortie le narguait. Elle l'attirait tel un aimant. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il laissa tomber les bentô pour la fuite.

Il s'avança et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne. Il hésita une nouvelle fois. Il savait qu'une fois cette limite franchie, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Mais l'attraction était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il y résiste plus longtemps. Il se mit alors à courir le long du corridor sombre qui s'offrait à lui jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement à peine plus éclairée. Très vite, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait au fond de la pièce : un petit étui rempli de kunai qu'il s'attacha à la cuisse droite. Son don héréditaire et ses armes étaient bien dérisoires face à la toute puissance du clan Hyûga, mais peu importe. Il ne se laisserait pas reprendre. Après de longues minutes passées à essayer de trouver son chemin dans un dédale de couloirs, il finit par accéder aux jardins.

L'aveuglement fut immédiat et bien plus violent qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Ses pupilles mirent du temps à se faire à cette soudaine lumière, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'attendre de s'en être complètement remis. Il activa alors son byakugan et étudia avec circonspection les alentours. Il dénicha quatre gardes postés en faction près de l'entrée principale de la demeure et dans les jardins. Il y en avait évidemment bien plus, il le savait, mais c'était les seuls que son byakugan lui permettait pour l'instant de trouver. Malgré cela, il lui restait un avantage considérable : ils surveillaient les intrusions et certainement pas les fuites. Discrètement, il traversa les jardins pour parvenir au mur d'enceinte qui protégeait l'immense propriété de cette famille. Il grimpa silencieusement dans l'arbre le plus proche de la muraille et en un saut, atterrit lestement sur les remparts pour redescendre de l'autre côté.

Libre ! Il était enfin libre ! Pris d'un accès de joie incontrôlable , il faillit hurler, mais prit finalement le parti de courir droit devant lui et aussi vite qu'il le put. Il devait s'enfuir loin de cette famille, et peut-être même quitter le pays de Konoha pour de bon. Un espoir enfantin auquel il lui était donné de croire quelques éphémères instants

Pendant ce temps, la domestique traversait le corridor pour lui rendre visite dans la pièce exilée.

- Neji-sa…

Mais il n'y avait personne. Il n'était plus là. D'angoisse, la jeune femme se rongea cruellement les ongles et fut prise de tremblements convulsifs. Les larmes aux yeux, elle tenta d'introduire la clé dans la serrure. Mais une fois la porte refermée, elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlables. Elle n'était qu'une servante à leur service et si le clan Hyûga l'apprenait – et il le saurait c'était certain – elle risquait bien plus qu'un simple renvoi. Elle avait désobéi délibérément. Sa famille servait les Hyûga depuis des décennies et son comportement serait vu comme un déshonneur. Mais leur blâme ne serait rien à côté du châtiment des Hyûga…À cette pensée, elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer.

À force de courir, Neji finit par arriver à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait le village. Jamais il n'était allé aussi loin sans l'aval d'un tuteur – en l'occurrence son oncle, le chef du clan. Étrangement, cela renforça son euphorie. Déterminé, il s'enfonça alors dans les bois, bien décidé à mettre son plan d'échappatoire, quelque peu audacieux pour un garçon de son âge, à exécution. Seulement, il ne connaissait pas ces bois sombres et denses et se retrouva très vite à leur merci. Piégé dans ce labyrinthe inconnu, il suivit la seule lueur qu'il apercevait à travers les branchages. Lorsqu'il en fut tout proche, il trébucha sur une racine traîtresse et roula le long d'une petite pente. Au moment où il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut alors qu'il était tombé au centre d'une petite clairière creusé dans la forêt. Allongé sur le dos, il voyait le ciel bleu s'offrir à lui et sentait la chaleur des rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Cela lui semblait faire une éternité qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation.

Conquis par ce havre de paix, il décida d'y rester et ferma les yeux bercé par le silence.

Debout, face à un miroir bien plus grand qu'elle, Tenten observait son reflet lui renvoyant l'image d'une petite fille aux fins sourcils froncés et à la mine boudeuse. Incapable de tenir en place, sa mère tentait néanmoins de la coiffer.

- Cesse donc de gigoter !

- C'est quand que t'as fini ?

- Si tu arrêtais de bouger, je finirai plus vite !

La fillette soupira bruyamment et ses lèvres formèrent une moue enfantine.

- Et puis, si tu laissais tes cheveux détachés, je ne serais pas obligée de les coiffer, fit remarquer sa mère.

- Mais si on ne les attachent pas, ils m'embêtent, répliqua aussitôt sa fille.

Enfin, le second chignon fut noué. Sa mère observa d'un œil satisfait son œuvre dans le miroir, puis voyant sa fille trépigner d'impatience, sourit d'un air indulgent et prononça la phrase tant attendue :

- Allez va ! C'est terminé.

Tenten, qui attendait dans les starting-blocks, démarra au quart de tour et sortit en courant de la chambre.

- Et tâche de ne pas salir le nouveau yukata que ta grand-mère t'as offert !!

Elle l'entendit vaguement lui répondre un « Ouiii !! » du couloir, puis la porte d'entrée claqua.

Sa mère soupira. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où elle avait refusé tout net de lui cueillir des fleurs. « Ah non ! C'est hors de question ! » lui avait-elle répondu, « Maman, ce sont des fleurs sauvages, et si tu les arrachent, elle ne sont plus sauvages ! » Et elle avait ajouté avec une détermination enfantine : « Donc, elle ne sont plus jolies ». Sa « petite tornade », comme elle aimait l'appeler, était encore partie faire elle ne savait quoi dans les bois sans doute – mais certainement pas cueillir des fleurs ! À la fenêtre, elle regarda son unique enfant courir au dehors, sachant pertinemment qu'elle reviendrait avec son yukata taché de toutes parts.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, mais ses vêtements l'entravaient dans ses mouvements. Alors, elle souleva son kimono pour pouvoir être plus libre. Fichues sandales ! Mais comment faisait sa mère pour courir avec dans tous les sens toute la journée !?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Elle n'était pas très endurante, mais elle pouvait se vanter de battre presque tous les garçons du village en vitesse. Énergique et nerveuse, la rapidité était son point fort.

Après cette petite pause bien méritée, elle repartit aussitôt. Elle courut droit devant elle, sans hésiter une seule fois. Elle savait exactement où elle allait. Il fallait continuer tout droit, toujours tout droit ; puis arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, elle devait pénétrer à l'intérieur. Une fois dans ces bois denses, tout s'assombrissait. Mais Tenten connaissait le chemin par cœur. Elle aurait pu le faire les yeux bandés, ce chemin qui la menait à son petit coin de paradis. Mais ça, c'était son secret, rien qu'à elle.

Ça y est, elle était arrivée ! C'était le seul endroit de la forêt où il y avait un creux dépourvu d'arbres, un petit vallon au cœur même des bois. L'unique lieu où le ciel était entièrement visible. En automne, c'était encore plus beau : un amas de feuilles roussies et colorées recouvraient le creux et formaient un épais tapis moelleux où elle pouvait se jeter à corps perdu. Mais au printemps, pour Tenten, rien n'était plus magnifique que de le voir recouvert de fleurs de toutes sortes. Elle adorait s'allonger au creux du vallon et admirer le défilement des rares nuages qui masquaient parfois le ciel azur tout en sentant les herbes chatouiller ses joues dorées par le soleil. De temps à autre, un papillon venait même s'aventurer sur le bout de son nez la faisant loucher.

Mais aujourd'hui, ici même, il y avait déjà quelqu'un allongé dans la verdure à sa place

Ses grands yeux marrons s'étrécirent de colère. Qui avait osé pénétrer dans _son_ sanctuaire sacré ? Ce fut donc d'un pas déterminé qu'elle descendit au fond du vallon – tout en essayant de ne pas se laisser emporter par la descente quelque peu abrupte – et qu'elle se planta les mains sur les hanches devant le jeune garçon allongé. Les yeux clos, le front ceint de bandes blanches et les bras derrière la tête, il n'avait pas l'air d'être gêné par sa présence. Quel toupet ! En plus d'être à _sa_ place, il se payait le luxe de l'ignorer !

- Hé toi !

Brusquement tiré de ses songes, Neji rouvrit ses paupières. À contre-jour, il put tout de même aisément constater que celui qui se tenait devant lui était une fille. Comment osait-elle le déranger ? N'y avait-il vraiment aucun endroit tranquille dans ce monde ?!

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, elle avait failli sursauter. Il avait des yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Était-il aveugle ? D'après la façon dont il essayait de la voir à contre-jour, elle en déduisit que ce n'était pas ça. Décontenancée, elle tenta de reprendre un semblant d'assurance et continua à le fixer intensément. Elle avait une fierté à préserver tout de même !

N'ayant plus aucune raison de rester, Neji se releva et partit sans même daigner lui adresser un regard.

De nouveau désarçonnée par le comportement pour le moins étrange du jeune garçon – elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il réplique quelque chose – elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise de l'avoir ainsi fait déguerpir sans autre forme de procès. À bien y réfléchir, elle se dit qu'elle y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Après tout, elle pouvait bien partager, la place n'était pas si restreinte que ça. Après moult réflexions, elle consentit finalement à le rappeler :

- Attends ! Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ?

Comme si elle n'avait rien à voir dans son départ précipité…

Surpris, Neji se retourna vers elle. Hésitant face à la soudaine proposition, il ne sut que répondre. « Après tout…pourquoi pas » finit-il par se dire. Au moins il ne serait pas seul cette fois, à ruminer sur son triste destin. Alors, sans même répondre, il rebroussa chemin et reprit sa place, pendant qu'elle s'allongeait à ses côtés pour observer le ciel.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus total ; jusqu'au moment où, n'y tenant plus, Tenten posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain temps déjà :

- Dit euh…pourquoi tu as des yeux…blancs ?

Curieusement, sans même prendre le temps d'étudier sa question, le jeune garçon lui répondit.

- On appelle ça le byakugan, expliqua-t-il à la fillette qui avait tourné sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder avec intérêt de ses grands yeux noisettes. Seuls les membres de ma famille peuvent l'avoir, il ne se transmet que par le sang. Il permet de voir à travers des corps solides ; comme des gens par exemple. C'est donc un énorme avantage au combat pour un ninja, parce qu'on sait précisément où se trouve les points du corps que l'on doit toucher. En fait, on ne fait pas vraiment de dégâts visibles, tous les dommages sont intérieurs et sont bien plus dangereux que des coups physiques normaux.

Face au silence de Tenten qui suivit la fin de son explication, il ajouta :

- T'as compris ?

- Pas tout. Mais en gros, j'ai compris.

- Ah.

- En tout cas, t'as de la chance toi. Tu as déjà un don pour devenir un ninja. Moi, j'ai rien du tout, se plaignit Tenten en détournant la tête.

Il observa la fillette qui fixait résolument le ciel, une expression désabusée peinte sur le visage. À son grand étonnement, il constata qu'elle l'enviait. C'était bien la première fois. Il avait jusqu'à présent provoquer la pitié, l'aversion, voire la peur, mais certainement pas l'envie. Et il n'avait jamais vraiment vu le byakugan comme un don. Certes, il était très utile, mais pour lui, c'était comme avoir deux bras et deux jambes, c'était normal et il faisait partie de lui. De plus, vivre au sein du clan Hyûga en étant doté du byakugan ne donnait pas droit à plus de considération.

Mais cette fille venait de lui faire comprendre en à peine quelques mots, que s'il avait un don, il devait s'en servir pour se battre et non pas pour s'enfuir et tourner le dos à ses problèmes comme il l'avait fait. Il devait revenir. Pour leur prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche.

Il se releva. Prêt à affronter la forteresse impénétrable qu'était le clan Hyûga. Mais avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tenten – maintenant toujours une mine renfrognée – puis sortit un kunai de son étui. Après tout, même si elle n'était certainement pas consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire, il lui devait bien ça. Et il le lui lança. Surprise, elle le rattrapa de justesse en retenant un « Mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! » pourtant fort bien de mise.

- Si vraiment tu n'en as pas, t'as qu'à t'en inventer un, fit-il pour seul commentaire avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos.

Stupéfaite, elle se rassit et l'observa remonter le vallon.

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais si elle n'avait pas de don, elle ne pouvait pas s'en inventer un. Il était totalement _incompréhensible_. Ha ! C'était facile pour lui de dire ça, il avait déjà son « byamachinchose » ! Mais elle…

Tout en faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts le kunai qu'elle avait récupéré, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de sa lame fine et aiguisée, sa couleur argentée, les multiples reflets que renvoyait le métal impeccable et surtout, elle se prit de fascination pour l'histoire qui devait accompagner chacune des petites rayures qui le parsemaient ici et là et n'en rendait l'arme qu'encore plus belle à ses yeux.

Elle ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais à cet instant même, elle souriait.

Un ninja avait de multiples talents, et pouvoir suivre une piste faisait partie de ses nombreuses attributions. C'est pourquoi Neji retrouva très vite son chemin en suivant ses propres traces en sens inverse. Il finit ainsi par sortir de ces bois, se ramenant brutalement à la funeste réalité qui l'attendait.

La demeure principale de son clan était assez éloignée du reste du village. Sans doute le privilège de la noblesse…ou une manière comme une autre de pouvoir mener comme il l'entendait ses affaires internes.

Il arriva enfin à l'entrée du domaine Hyûga, signifiée par une simple ouverture dans la muraille qui l'entourait, sans aucun garde – qui serait assez fou pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Pour beaucoup de villageois, cela passait pour de l'arrogance – nourrissant au passage nombre de commérages – mais Neji pensait que c'était juste du réalisme.

Lorsque Neji pénétra dans l'enceinte de la propriété, il n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant de sentir une main serrer douloureusement son bras. Un homme aux larges épaules et au faciès durci le maintenait fermement de sa poigne puissante. Muni du byakugan comme tous les membres de sa famille, il tira brusquement le jeune garçon et le traîna derrière lui sans autre forme de procès. Ils traversèrent le jardin si vite, que Neji faillit trébucher plusieurs fois, puis ils entrèrent dans la demeure principale par une porte coulissante. Ils parcoururent ensuite un dédale de couloirs sinueux que Neji reconnut parfois pour les avoir franchi un peu plus tôt. Tout le long de la traversée, l'homme de main n'avait pas relâché une seule fois la pression qu'il exerçait sur son bras, mais Neji aurait préféré se faire fouetter cent fois plutôt que de donner satisfaction à ce sous-ordre en lui avouant qu'il avait mal. Aussi, il serra les dents et ne dit rien.

Enfin, l'homme s'arrêta pour ouvrir une nouvelle porte coulissante. Celle-ci donnait sur une grande salle où plusieurs personnes semblaient s'être réunies et discutaient entre elles. Mais lorsque le jeune garçon et son guide commis d'office entrèrent dans la pièce, les discussions cessèrent et tous les regards se posèrent sur les nouveaux arrivants.

- J'ai ramené le gamin de la Bunke, Hyûga-sama, annonça l'homme d'une voix rude mais teinté de respect.

Celui à qui il s'adressait acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

« Le gamin de la Bunke »

La mâchoire de Neji se contracta. S'il en avait eu le pouvoir, il aurait tué l'homme qui lui avait donné cette appellation. Mais celui-ci daigna enfin le relâcher et se rangea sur le côté comme les autres hommes dans la salle.

Neji se retint de masser son bras endolori et fixa celui qui se tenait à quelques mètres en face de lui, au bout de la pièce, les dominant tous. C'était son oncle, le chef de famille, un homme intransigeant au regard sévère derrière qui sa toute jeune fille aînée se cachait. Étant le frère jumeau du père de Neji, la ressemblance était frappante, mais le jeune garçon ne s'en émeut pas pour autant. Il était _vivant_ lui. Pas comme son père !

Le maître Hyûga, bien que d'apparence impassible était dans une fureur telle qu'il ne se contenait que difficilement. Et il y avait de quoi ! En s'évadant, ce stupide gamin avait remis sa crédibilité en jeu. Et le pire, c'était que sa mise en détention provisoire n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Neji avait le front bouillant. L'atroce brûlure de son sceau lui indiquait que son oncle était dans une colère noire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sous la douleur et vit de petites taches de couleurs lui voiler légèrement la vue. Mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Et pour parfaire le tout, il observa les personnes alentours avec dédain. C'est alors qu'il aperçu la domestique qui l'avait toujours soutenu.

Agenouillée dans l'ombre, au fond de la pièce, la jeune femme avait les yeux baissés mais pas assez pour que Neji ne remarque pas qu'ils étaient larmoyants. Sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée de sang et un hématome bleuissait sa mâchoire. Lorsqu'elle sentit son regard sur elle, elle releva les yeux et lui lança un regard où se mêlait le dégoût et la haine. Il avait perdu toute sa confiance. Désormais, il serait vraiment seul.

La tête haute, sa fierté exacerbée pour seule arme, il fit face. Son père ne l'entraînerait plus jamais, mais il se l'était promis, il deviendrait fort. Plus fort que n'importe qui. Il lui ferait honneur. Il ne pleurerait plus jamais. Et il écraserait cette famille qui l'avait tué. À l'avenir, il ne vivrait que pour ça. Il jeta un œil méprisant à la petite brune qui s'accrochait désespérément aux vêtements de son oncle. Qu'elle se la garde sa pitié ! Lui, n'en aurait aucune. Il resterait droit. Et peu importe ce qu'il devrait subir, il ne fuirait plus. Et à toute cette maudite famille, il pourrait leur dire un jour, droit dans les yeux : « Je suis plus fort que vous ».


	3. Chapter 3

_Été_

Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait raté ça ! Les feux d'artifices ! Ils avaient lieu tous les étés selon une antique tradition et Tenten y assistait chaque année depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Alors aujourd'hui ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

- Attend-moi Neji !!

Et voilà ! Un seul instant perdu dans ses pensées et il l'avait distancé…

Gai-sensei et Lee était déjà partis ensemble, sachant qu'ils pouvaient compté sur Neji pour attendre Tenten à leur place. Heureusement qu'il y en avait au moins un de fiable dans le lot…

La jeune fille parvint enfin à la hauteur de Neji – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire puisqu'elle s'était vêtue d'un yukata pour l'occasion. Elle observa Neji, habillé d'un kimono bleu et blanc, ses cheveux noirs attachés en arrière, elle le trouva sobre mais incroyablement classe. Et son esprit divaguant, elle ne put s'empêcher de formuler à voix haute ce que son imaginaire venait de lui montrer :

- Tu sais quoi Neji ? Un sabre à la ceinture et on jurerait un vrai samourai !

Tout en sachant que ledit Neji s'en souciait comme d'une guigne…Mais quelle idiote ! Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de dire tout ce qu'elle pensait !

La nuit commençait à tomber et la chaleur étouffante de la journée s'estompait peu à peu. Tenten pressa le pas. Ça allait commencer !

Les lumières filtrant à travers les lampions colorés illuminaient le village répandant une atmosphère chaleureuse. Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour d'un verre, discutant et riant ensemble. Tenten adorait cette ambiance de fête, conviviale et détendue. Elle croisa quelques genin de sa connaissance qu'elle salua avec joie. Et, oh surprise ! Même l'austère famille Hyûga était de la partie. Lorsque Neji aperçu son oncle, il délaissa Tenten pour aller le saluer comme il convenait à un chef de famille ou une personne que l'on respecte profondément.

La jeune fille se retrouva alors livrée à elle-même. Mais décidée à ne pas se laisser abattre, elle prit l'initiative d'aller se payer un verre en attendant que son équipier en ait fini avec ce qu'elle pensait être le protocole des grandes familles. Peut-être finirait-elle par trouver les deux inséparables de son équipe…

Une fois servie, Tenten farfouilla dans son porte-monnaie tout en remerciant sa mère en silence pour lui avoir fait penser de l'emmener. Mais au moment où elle allait donner l'argent à la paume avide du serveur, quelqu'un stoppa son geste et y fourra des billets à sa place.

- Je paye la consommation d'la p'tite demoiselle ! annonça une voix forte et enrouée par l'alcool.

Ça commençait bien…Voilà qu'elle se faisait aborder par des ivrognes maintenant ! – et évidemment, le serveur se fichait de qui avait donné l'argent tant qu'il avait son dû.

Elle se retourna pour observer le « gentleman ». Un vieux schnock en plus ! Ah non…un jeune finalement. L'effet de l'alcool sûrement. L'ébriété faisait vieillir prématurément. Voilà la grande révélation du jour de Tenten…

- Alors on est toute seule ma jolie, continua-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait certainement enjôleuse – en tout cas ce n'était pas réussi.

Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'était pas toute seule ! Elle attendait, nuance.

L'homme fit un signe de la main pour inviter deux de ses amis à venir le rejoindre. Et trois alcoolos pour le prix d'un ! Elle avait vraiment de la veine aujourd'hui…

Pendant que les trois acolytes tentaient de lui parler dans un dialecte étrange – langage des bourrés – elle essayait de repérer Neji par-dessus leurs épaules. Elle le trouva discutant avec son oncle – encore ! S'il ne revenait pas vite, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes et les trois crétins bourrés allaient finir au tapis. En effet, Tenten était réputée pour avoir la main assez leste en général – Lee en avait déjà fait plusieurs fois les frais.

Neji jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction (Par le Saint Hokage merci ! pensa Tenten) et fronça discrètement les sourcils, mais pas assez pour que son oncle ne le remarque pas. Celui-ci lui chuchota alors quelques mots et Neji quitta son chef de famille pour se diriger vers sa co-équipière.

Lorsque l'un des hommes aperçu Neji, il pâlit. Quand il se plaça à côté de Tenten, les trois ivrognes blêmirent carrément. Puis, quand Neji la prit par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui, les trois hommes soupirèrent, soulagés.

Parfait Neji ! Quel tact ! Quel sens de la diplomatie ! Pas comme Tenten. Une minute de plus et les ivrognes empestant la sueur et l'alcool finissaient la tête encastrée dans la table du vendeur de boissons. En partant, la jeune fille résista à l'envie de leur dire au revoir d'un signe de la main tout en les voyant disparaître au loin (ils auraient pu prendre ça pour une invitation !).

Une fois assez éloigné, Neji la relâcha.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi maigre, constata-t-il.

- Ah bon ?

Elle grimaça. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ressembler à toutes ces filles à moitié anémiques. De retour à la maison, elle mangerait un pot de chocolat, et jusqu'à la dernière cuillerée ! Mais son problème s'éclipsa très vite lorsqu'elle vit un banc qui donnait sur l'endroit d'où serait lancé le feu d'artifice.

- Ça te dit de t'installer sur ce banc pour regarder ? demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Neji haussa les épaules pendant qu'elle se précipitait déjà dessus pour s'asseoir. Quelle chance ! En plus d'avoir une vue imprenable, elle était assise confortablement. Que demander de plus !

Soudain, elle sentit ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. Neji s'installa à ses côtés et lui tendit les baguettes qu'il venait de lui retirer.

- Pour une fois, dit-il alors qu'il les lui remettait.

Pour une fois qu'elle acceptait de mettre ses stupides fanfreluches oui !

- Tu es mieux ainsi, ajouta-t-il.

Rien que pour ce compliment, elle venait aussitôt de le pardonner.

- Bah ! De toute façon, je ne suis pas vraiment jolie.

Accoudé sur ses genoux, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

La question piège !

- Bah…je sais pas…on ne me l'a jamais dit, répondit-elle maladroitement.

- Et si moi je te dis que tu es jolie, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

D'habitude, elle ne rougissait jamais quand il la regardait. Mais à ce moment-là, elle ne put empêcher le rouge de venir s'étaler sur ses joues, en première ligne. Un véritable désastre…Ressaisis-toi Tenten ! Il a fait une simple déclara…constatation ! Ça n'engage à rien ! Ce n'est pas du tout le moment de flancher !

Neji se redressa. Et sans que Tenten ne sache véritablement ce qui était en train de se passer, ils se rapprochèrent. Quand ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient bien trop proche, il était déjà trop tard. Au loin, le ciel éclata en milliers de couleurs. Des fusées sifflaient et éclosaient en une myriade de fleurs.

- On ne regarde pas le feu d'artifice ? demanda Tenten.

- Tu en as envie ?

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle répondit :

- Non.

Autant dire qu'en cet instant, elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle avait juste envie de rester avec lui. Ici. Sur ce banc. Et ne jamais quitter son regard.


	4. Chapter 4

_Automne_

- Pardon ! Je suis désolée !

Pathétique…Qu'est-ce que ça allait changer qu'elle soit désolée ou pas ? Il serait quand même là. Avachi sur le tronc de cet arbre, agonisant, à cause d'une erreur stupide. Une erreur de débutante. Pourtant, c'est elle-même qui l'avait commise. Elle avait beau retourner les événements dans n'importe quel sens, elle en arrivait toujours au même point : sans son erreur, il n'en serait pas là. Et lui ne disait rien. Pas un regard méprisant, pas une injure. Rien. Elle aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle qu'elle n'était qu'une incapable, qu'il la méprise ! Tout sauf ça…Elle se sentait désarmée.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser aller. Surtout pas devant lui. Alors elle continua de s'affairer à sa tâche, sans grand espoir.

L'explosion qui avait eu lieu avait projeté Neji sur cet arbre, mais malgré sa blessure à la tête, il était resté conscient – un miracle en soit ! Il était recouvert de quelques égratignures et de plusieurs brûlures, mais le pire n'était pas là. Ce qui inquiétait tant Tenten, c'était cette blessure profonde à la poitrine. Son poumon avait sans doute possible dû être perforé. Tenten tentait de bloquer l'hémorragie en maintenant la pression autour de la blessure, mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue : si les medic-nin n'arrivaient pas bientôt, c'en était fini de lui. Foutus médic-nin ! Jamais à l'heure quand on a besoin d'eux !

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû attendre son signal. Mais elle avait cru que ce serait bon, et ça ne l'avait pas été…Elle avait lancé son attaque en pensant que Neji partirait à temps, mais il avait été surpris et son adversaire en avait profité. Tenten revit avec horreur le moment où la lame avait transpercé la poitrine de Neji, le flot de sang qui en avait jailli ; elle se souvint de l'instant où elle avait comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper à temps. Puis tout avait explosé, emmenant leur ennemie six pieds sous terre. Mais à quel prix…Si Neji avait réussi à s'éloigner malgré sa blessure, il n'avait pas été assez rapide : la déflagration l'avait soufflé et projeté contre cet arbre. Le craquement sinistre du choc l'avait glacé d'effroi.

- Neji ! s'écria-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant son visage lorsqu'elle le vit commencer à fermer les yeux.

Elle devait le forcer à rester conscient sinon il risquait de sombrer dans le coma.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ne me lâche surtout pas, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tranchante qu'elle ne se reconnut pas.

Cette odeur de sang et de brûlé lui donnait la nausée, mais elle se devait de paraître sûre d'elle et autoritaire car un ninja, quel qu'il soit, ne devait jamais laisser transparaître ses faiblesses. Elle devait surmonter. Mais tout ce sang…il se répandait de plus en plus et elle en était recouverte. Maintenant, Neji baignait dans son propre sang au milieu des feuilles roussies.

Les médic-nin n'étaient toujours pas là. Le temps était impitoyable. Un ennemi auquel même le plus puissant des ninja ne pouvait échapper. Et cet ennemi était en train de l'emporter. La Mort arrivait toujours trop vite, emportant avec le vent d'automne les dernières parcelles d'une vie, comme elle balayait les feuilles mortes pour laisser place à l'hiver.

Neji ferma les yeux, et cette fois, elle ne put l'en empêcher. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang, et ce n'était plus le coma qui l'emportait maintenant. C'était malheureusement inévitable : il mourut. Tenten était bien trop lucide pour se répandre en larmes et autres hurlements de douleur. C'était le lot de tout ninja qui se doit : vivre, servir et mourir. Mais comme tout être humain, Tenten ressentait cette terrible injustice, lourd fardeau d'une vie au service de son village. Neji avait toujours été considéré comme un surdoué, un génie. Et c'était à cause de ça qu'il venait d'être tué. Il avait été surestimé, mais preuve en est que même les génies ne sont pas immortels.

Ce soir-là, Neji aurait dû se rendre sur la tombe de son père, comme les vingt années précédentes. Mais il n'irait plus. Il avait rendez-vous avec lui…ailleurs.

Elle dénoua son bandeau avec respect et retira délicatement les bandes qui avaient toujours recouvert son front. Le sceau de sa cage avait disparu. Il était libre. Libre de voler de ses propres ailes.

Son père pouvait être fier de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu souhaiter avoir meilleur fils que lui.


End file.
